Melody of Souls: Desire and Rejection
by Ichigo -usagi Wizu
Summary: Years after the Black wings is sealed, Azumano City is completely deteriorated and was replaced with a new district. the statue was found and a boy was proven worthy for its portion's vessel, he got an army after his powers and an annoying new half...
1. Landing

Well, this story was meant to be a D. Fiction but ended up like this one… so just consider it an AU fiction or something, though in later parts the connection with the series will be revealed. Never mind, just enjoy it^^

------------

(1st POV, still unknown)

The last night, I remember mother cooked up my favorite cake… she said she wasn't hungry, so I ate them all up. I was very happy, knowing that we weren't the most prosperous of all families… I see her smile, and when I finished eating the chocolate cake she neared and hugged me.

I froze.

Why, mother? Why behind the smiling face, your tears were flowing like a flood?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I didn't see my own little room when I was awake. Instead it is this kind of altar you would see in the luxurious churches those of the wealthy go to. So covered in gold and other precious metals… I found myself craving for it, wanting to take the lustrous minerals home and sell them, so that we could live a little bit more like those of the upper position… I tried to sit up. But my arm met a hard and cold chain, preventing any moves I could make. When I finally realized it, I could faintly hear screams, children of my age, calling for their mothers. Their wailing reached my head as I tried to ignore it. No, no! This isn't my house, a wooden one with not more than a bunch of hay covered with a sheet of fabric for us to sleep. This… where is this? My body and all other children rowed up in the room were chained on a steel platform. The screams drew nearer and nearer, and this whole room seemed to wail with each of the spirits leaving their bodies behind. The mirror-polished ceiling reflected all other kids, and all of them were boys of the age of five to seven. Some of them were already dead and the others were whimpering in fear, waiting for their turn to approach. What exactly is this place? Why is there a mass murder going up here? And why do they target children of our age? The biggest question of all was… where is mother? I can hear it, and I can also see it. The boy next to me began screaming for his parents, for his life… the steps drew nearer and nearer, bringing a tapping voice to my ears. I could see it now. What they were doing. One of the blue-uniformed men held a purple orb which seemed to distort the air around him. I gulped at what happened next. The man gritted his teeth as if regretting the whole process, but continued to press the orb into the boy's arm, which made the orb to pass freely through his skin.

Here it comes… I thought as I tighten my eyes, not daring to see what was going to happen.

"Object infiltrated. Starting synchronization with the vessel…" I heard the machine-like voice rang and the boy began screaming in pain.

"5%....8%...11%" the counting stopped when he let a final scream and finally it was a complete silence.

"An error occurred. The vessel is no longer functioning. Terminating process…" at that time I opened my eyes and the boy next to me was already dead with his eyes wide open. I managed a whimper. They tried to put this thing into a human being… and as the process of thought spun around me the orb resurfaced the same way as it had entered the body. And now the men finally came to me. Death was as if hovering above me. Taking a breath to thank god for the last time, I called weakly. "Mother…"

"Oh, your mother?" one of them said with a tormenting voice which pretty much pissed me off. "She is not here. She had sold you to us… and with a pretty price as well."

I could feel my eyes widen in shock. There's no way… there's no way that my mother could actually sell me!

"Liar…" my bravery could only manage to support me in making a small whisper, nothing more than it.

"Whatever, I'm tired of taking care of you worthless children" the tall, short-haired blonde man said coldly. "Initiate the process"

The brown-haired man who held the orb gulped as who seemed to be his senior ordered him. Regretfully he touched the orb's cold surface to mine as a hole in my left hand opened up and swallowed the object.

"Object infiltrated. Starting synchronization with the vessel…" the voice said again as I feel the orb sending living flames into my body. It's hot… it's hot! I yelled in pain as the heat became more immense. I could hear nothing at that time. Only the pain and the thought 'I don't want to die' yet remained. Faintly in my head I can see my mother smiling for me. I tried to chase after the illusion, but the next thing I saw she hugged someone… not me, but someone else…

Who is that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3rd POV)

"30%....41%...49%..." the orb made the sound as the officers were engulfed in a panic.

"Sir, this is the first time the synchronization rate had ever passed beyond the limit of 30%!" one of them, a woman with short black hair and a light blue lab coat reported to the blond man with cold features who seemed to be their superior.

**After hundreds of years have passed, Azumano City had already been taken over by raging war and above its ruins; a new metropolitan called the 'Hedon District' was built…**

"Very well, continue with the operation" the man answered not even shifting his eyes to look at the lab worker who continued to monitor the boy's pulse and blood pressure.

"Live… please live…!" the other officer who had implanted the orb into the children prayed with all his might, hoping for the child's survival. He clenched his hands so tightly nearly ripping the gloves with his nails.

**And in the depth of mines, covered with the old, chipped ruins a statue of ultimate beauty was found along with two crystals, emitting radiance to humans who saw it.**

"Sir, the synchronization percentage increased with awesome velocity! Do you think it is best not to terminate the operation?" another officer asked, but no respond was given from the commander.

"89%...95%...100%." the extreme combination of rough twitching of major muscles and painful screams stopped as the maximum digit was reached. "Synchronization complete." The next thing was silence. The child had definitely lost his consciousness. All living humans except the little kid chained down there gulped in anticipation. And what will happen next?

**The two crystals were found in a silver box, neither scratched nor broken instead of the pressure they took in the underground.**

**In the box, this was written:**

"**To our heirs, we present to you these orbs.**

**They possess greater power than one can imagine.**

**Use it well, and it will grant thee with power;**

**But use it wrong and it will bring thy destruction.**

**Find the right vessels for these orbs, one heir of light and one heir of darkness, **

**And the past shall rewind"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo-Usagi Wizu Presents

A Fan-Fiction of

D. © Yukiru Sugisaki

~Melody of Souls- Desire and Rejection~

Chapter1: Landing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's getting late…" A girl with orange shoulder-length hair tied in ponytail murmured as she wiped out the frozen dew of her window. It was winter again in the Hedon District and as usual, the snow wouldn't give any mercy to the passersby forgetting to put a pair of ice-proof boots. The girl herself was waiting for her parents to return from the empire's laboratory located at the Hedon District itself, and was cheerfully cooking up meals for that night's dinner. It was her mother's birthday anyway, so she had to make up something special, no? With the TV spreading news to her ears as she mixed up the ingredients for a cake's batter, she heard something… something not very pleasant to hear.

"And now we will interrupt the commercials for shocking news. A great explosion was set off from the District Prison's underground, consuming half of the government office and the whole genetic laboratory section. A death victim of 137 and hurt of 54 are to be predicted, and all the laboratory workers and the prison officers were found dead"

A resounding clang was heard as the teenager unconsciously dropped her whisk to the floor. No, it's impossible… there's no way they could die…

A rough knock was heard on her front door, before the door was slammed open by another girl wearing a thick jacket and an instable breath because of running. She entered the house and found her best friend crying in deep sadness. In instinct she hugged her friend who also hugged the pink-haired girl back, still crying.

"I…I hope this was all a dream, Lily…" the girl hugged her friend and staining her jacket with warm tears.

"I do, too…" the girl named Lily hugged her tighter in sympathy. "I'm sad for you too, Mika…"

----------------------------------At night…. ----------------------------------

Mika considered throwing away the meals she couldn't eat that night. They were for her parents anyway… she didn't deserve to eat them, or so her mind said. But she hadn't eaten any of them and decided to wait until her favorite film ended. But it was futile, all the efforts to get away for the death of her parents. Usually every night they would come back home and then give her a great hug. But it disappeared like mist in the morning… nothing was left except their clothes and things left in their room. Her eyes became unfocused from the TV and she decided to have a dinner anyway so to avoid the food to getting very cold that it will harden. She warmed up the meals again in a microwave and turned off the television, and then she heard a very loud squawking voice from outside. Most probably it was the crows out there. She opened the door and welcoming the incredibly cold night wind, she noticed that a flock of crows were gathering around, pecking and squawking. Mika was sent into a great shock when she saw a tiny human hand from among a great amount of black feathers and quickly swished a broom at the avian creatures, causing them to squawk and then flew off, leaving an unconscious and heavily tattered little boy laying down on the cold street. She quickly brought him inside and applied disinfectants before wrapping bandages over the big gash that was on his back. Not long after that the boy woke up slowly in reaction of the warmth of the fireplace.

"…" the boy was silence, trying to predict what exactly the place is. The green-eyed girl immediately picked up the porridge she had been making, and offered it up to the boy, who actually cowered up in fear. She looked at the little child's tear-filled blue eyes, and decided to make a gentler approach.

"Nothing's going to hurt you here…" she said, trying to get his attention. This boy maybe had gone past too much for his age. There were scars all over her body which maybe was because of the crows, and his body was so thin it reminded her of the skeleton they had put in school. The boy nodded and slowly he swallowed the melted rice, and his smile widens as he tasted the warmth and the flavor in his mouth.

"It's so…" the boy said in a slightly tattered pronouncement, "Warm… It's warm… Mother, why did you leave me? If you were angry about the cake, I would have given it to you!" then he curled up his body on the sofa as he cried. "I was scared… mother…" the boy cried and it bought Mika's sympathy. The boy had almost the same fate as her… lost without anybody to rely on… wait, maybe even worse. He was only a child, and with no friends whatsoever. And would she had left him out cold on the streets; this boy would have turned into crows' feast. She reached out to hug the boy after putting the porridge bowl on the table, and said.

"If I may, I want to be someone to accompany you…"

"Uh…" the boy turned his head to look at the girl's teary eyes. "Will you promise to never leave me?"

"I swear"

"Pinky swear" the two orphans hooked up their pinky fingers together and released it, a triumphant expression in each of their face. "Now, you can call me Mika…" the girl's eyes were lit up after the promise which had actually cheered them up. "And what's your name?"

"I'm called Sean… sister Mika" Mika's face suddenly turned a deep red and she pinched the boy's cheek lightly. "And since when am I your big sister?"

"Tee-hee, since now" he answered and without any alert jumped to the sofa to have a good night's sleep near the fireplace. And he hadn't even finished his meal yet… she finally was the one who had to finish it. Having a new family after losing one… _God, if this is what you have wanted, thank you for leaving this little angel by my side…_

A/n: Yippee, that's a chapter done! My thanks to Fireflower19, who actually supported me in writing this fiction! I'm so glad! And I know some of you guys are too lazy to review a story, but you can always give the button below a click if you feel like it. I know I'm one of the worst writers around but… if this little brat can grow from your nice feedback wouldn't it be nice?


	2. Encounter

Yeah, Chapter 2 on the movement…! *bam-bam-ding!*I am very grateful of the supporting minds of you readers and reviewers, and I am very glad that my mind could make it so far…! Suddenly I just got a major plot in my mind for this story! And I would be really glad as well if this story gets feedbacks on how I could improve in EVERYTHING, so that I could get motivated.

Well, no use keeping the chit-chat here; let's just go on!

Credits for the reparations go to Naito no Megami, who actually volunteers for the job! Thank you very much!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---Chapter 2---**

**Encounter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had long since fallen in the district of Hedon. The streets were quiet and sounds of crows were still heard faintly from the skies. And this is what had apparently prevented a girl named Kairina Mika to sleep. She had tried to cover her ears with her bolster but it was still no use. They were incredibly loud tonight, as if they were in her house. Mika, trying to calm herself, decided to go to the bathroom for a bit, and then she noticed what had been disturbing her all along.

Crows, there were a whole lot of them. And they were making a mess out of her living room. She immediately equipped herself with her trusty broom and smacked several of the pitch-black avian, driving the animals out of her sight. The next thing she had realized was…

The fact that the boy was no longer on the sofa, and he was nowhere in the room as well. Worrying about his well-being, Mika browsed through the room for any traces, but found nothing but a bunch of feathers left by the crows. But there were several feathers that were too bog to fit on a regular crow… it was much bigger, if she were to imagine how large the bird was, it would be as large as a normal human.

What, monster bird? She must be hallucinating!

Another feather was near the door, which means whatever owns these gigantic things must have escaped the house. Wait; if her feeling about giant bird wasn't mistaken… that thing must have taken Sean! Thinking thoroughly about her chances if she were to fight a monster, she decided to equip herself with a much better weapon than a harmless broom…

And that weapon was a frying pan.

Holding her cooking utensil tightly and not forgetting a pair of anti-slip boots and a jacket to help fight the freezing temperature, she opened the door roughly and tried to trace the feathers. Her boots scrunched on the snow and her breaths sent puffs of white cloud into the air, also if she were to be honest, it was very cold out here but she decided to ignore it to search for her 'new brother'.

Feathers by feathers guided her way and led her to the town park. On a single unicorn-shaped marble statue sat a figure… maybe it was what she had sought for. But looking at it fazed her to no end. What she saw was no other than a teenager, but what made it special was the pair of black wings sprouting from his back. The feathers around him were the exact same size as the ones she found in her house. This person might be the captor… but Mika cannot gather enough bravery to attack or even move an inch. And the winged presence had recognized her… what should she do? Her feet wouldn't obey her command to run away. She felt a great danger from who knows what… but her mind tells her to run away. Silent steps sent shivers down her spine as he drew nearer and nearer…

Mika was expecting to be hit by a hard object several seconds ago, but what touched her on the neck were slender fingers and as the girl opened her eyes slowly, her eyes met purple irises and a fox-like smirk which still intimidated her a bit. "Well, well… look at who goes out at the brink of midnight…" he said, his purple hair dangling down loosely from his head. "What does a lady do in this time of hour? Especially…" he looked at what Mika was holding tightly with her right hand. "Holding a frying pan?"

Not over a second the frying pan came hitting the winged creature's face.

The man retreated holding a nearly flattened face with his hand and in front of his face was Mika practicing a fighting stance. "Don't you dare to go near me" she threatened and pointed the iron plate at him. "And tell me where you've put Sean"

Instead of getting scared or anything else, the purple-haired stranger laughed his stomach into aching. He then finally stopped after several missing offensive actions from the agitated girl. "Hey, stop it!" he shouted, rolling to dodge a pan-strike. Another one followed, and was easily dodged again. Then finally the emerald-eyed girl ran out of her energy and stopped swinging her kitchen utensil, trying to catch up her breath. The black-winged creature patted up dirt on his slightly tattered pitch-black clothes and sighed. "You're really the wild type…"

"I won't give up until you tell me where's Sean, you kidnapper" Mika said as she tried to swing her frying pan again, but all her movements were sealed. Even her brain told her nerve systems to, but her muscles won't budge and inch.

"Now listen to me carefully" he said, his expression turning serious all of a sudden. "The boy you are looking for is safe and I request you… please do not involve yourself, just pretend you had never seen anything strange about this kid, and be careful about the government."

There was no reaction whatsoever, and the angel-like being twirled a black wisp around his index finger.

"And now you will sleep"

With the words as a cue, the pitch-black aura that was enveloping her dissipated and Mika fell into a deep slumber on his hands. The man then put her on the snowy landscape, and not too long after that a bunch of men in strange swimming-suit-like clothes and strange-looking helms holding guns and other weaponry came riding tire-less, floating motorcycles that flashed against their own spotlights and the moonlight. There were about five of them, and each of them pointed their weapons into him, motioning a threat and a warning to not do anything strange.

The man in black smirked, and as his wings arched up circling the six of them shadows raised from the ground, enveloping them in a complete darkness. They put on their infrared goggles and scanned the lightless area for the nearest awkward-looking source of heat. Once found, one bullet was fired, and a scream was heard. The soldier thought he had accomplished his mission, before he felt pain and realized a bit too late that a black feather had pierced though his chest and into the organ that controlled the flow of blood; the heart.

Fresh red liquid oozed lively from the hole and the military dog screamed in horror as the pain began to take control over him. The same had also happened for the other four men who were supposed to capture him. "And you think you had successfully captured me, _soldiers_?" the 'prey' asked in a taunting tone, especially putting a stress in the word 'soldiers'.

"W-who are you?" the soldier asked the man who was now standing right behind him. There was no answer but instead a great flock of crows appeared from the black grounds and started to peck and rip their bodies apart.

"Welcome to my nightmare…" the man said before he walked away from the dying men. "My name is Dark Mousy and you…" He sent a chilling glare to the asking man,"are stupid soldiers that go killing people for your own fun." Waves of magic surged up from the dimension as he said those words. "Feel for yourself the wrath of the souls you have slaughtered!"

As Dark left the dome of shadows, he felt extremely uncomfortable. He had not killed people before and it was of pure wrath against the nasty experiment they had made the children had to undergo… and that pissed him off so badly he desired to kill them. If he wasn't that angry he could have gone stealing their precious stuffs. On his thoughts he noticed that Mika was still sleeping on the cold snow. Should he leave her here? No, if she were to sleep here there's no doubt that by tomorrow she would have died of hypothermia. And she was also seeking for 'him'…, Dark sighed. His hosts always get the nice or at least attractive girls. He lifted her body up and with a flap of wings flew her home throughout the clear night sky and into her room.

"So, is this the little princess' room?" Dark asked to particularly nobody, and looked at the girl in peaceful sleep. He released the jacket and hung it on the hooks sticking on the wall, and also putting the frying pan on the floor after that. Looking at how she had tried to smack him down just some moment ago he can't help but smile. But there's a sudden reaction in his body. A familiar yet strange one… It can't be that…? In immediate action and not wanting to make any suspicious results he immediately jumped out of the window and ran as fast as he could. As the steps became slower and immediately stopped, it was no longer Dark's…

A clueless child collapsed on the snow, and it was three in the morning when it happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika woke up feeling sore all over. Her front door was banging loudly and going down in a dizzy state seemed to be of a multiplied difficulty than trying to go down in a normal condition. When she opened the door what had welcomed her was the mostly white scenery of the Hedon District during winter, and what matters to her more was Lily, in a disgruntled mood, holding a six-year old kid with blue eyes and short, rather messy black hair.

"Mika, you know this kid, right?" she asked rather angrily, maybe disappointed about having her sleep disturbed. It was Sunday, anyway, so no point for waking up too early. "My neighbor came to my house and handed him to me; he's calling your name all night"

"Hey, that's…" Mika was shocked knowing who was clinging on her friend's wrist.

"Sister Mika!" he said cheerfully, releasing his grip from Lily and hugged the confused teenager.

"How did you end up here?" Mika asked, starting her interrogation session. She stared at him, making the young boy gulp a bit. For a sister, she sure is a strict one. "I was worrying about you!"

"Mika, don't tell me you have a new brother?" Lily asked with her eyes wide. _Gosh, there would be no end to this_, Mika thought. The freezing temperature had also started to inflict her. Especially with her pajamas not helping her to block the cold air at all, the urge of warming herself in the house increased to twice the normal.

"Oh, how would I explain this…?" Mika shook her head a bit and sighed as she let the two of her guests enter the house to warm themselves up near the fireplace, to an empty but seemingly welcoming living room with cream textured wallpapers and the kitchen attached to the room, so that it doubles as a dining room. After setting her seat at the dark brown sofa located on a light orange carpet, she began replacing Sean's bandage with new ones after serving several warm cups of tea which took her five minutes to serve, even though Lily had seemed to 'replace' them last night. It was definitely untidy and rather forced, that she got the strange feeling that untying them would be rather hard. She untied the long fabric and noticed that on his back were sore, bleeding wounds, still lively red as if it had just occurred a moment ago. It was a bit disgusting and reminded her somehow of those butchers ripping cow flesh.

"Mind ya, I think this boy have just gone through a rough time" the pink-haired female sipped her tea as she commented on the boy's condition. "It was like something cleaved through his back, it's scary"

"Well, I don't know…" Mika answered and reached for antiseptics. "He's already like this when I found him…"

"WHAT?" Lily's eyes seemed to turn into saucers in the side-effect of surprise. "You FOUND him? I thought he was your cousin or something! How did you…" she cleared her throat. It was impolite to ask of that matter. Especially in front of those two. "Never mind that…"

"No, it's alright" Mika said as she carefully let the drops of antiseptic enter Sean's wounds, making him moan for a few while when the alcohol reacted with the opening in his flesh. "Not long after you're gone I found him on the streets. He nearly turned into crow food"

"Huh? Crow food? Hmm… if I remember clearly the crows were very noisy last night" the pink-haired girl examined the clutter of crow feathers littering near the corner of Mika's kitchen. "I bet they made quite a mess of your kitchen huh?"

"Yeah, they sure did" Mika answered nonchalantly as she wrapped new bandages around the boy's torso. "A giant crow even took this kid away." She continued, not daring to tell her friend about the 'thing' she saw last night. But by the way… was it just a dream? She didn't remember anything after she was paralyzed. But the

"A giant crow?" Lily asked in even more curiosity and surprise hearing her friend's words. "You must be kidding! I've never heard of a giant crow before, and wouldn't it turn the city into a great chaos if it were real?"

"I don't know…" the green-eyed girl put back the small black t-shirt Lily had put on him. She had almost forgotten that she had been in the park and she finally noticed that several parts of her pajamas were wet, a trace of snow melting on it. Remembering this she reached for her pocket and felt the object she had put inside; it was still there. A miraculously big black feather, with a curved and bent position because of the pressure it received from her body weight. She pulled it out and her friend immediately gasped in awe.

"That's a really huge feather!" Lily exclaimed and examined the feather. "And it feels so real…"

Sean, who had been sitting down nicely at that time, suddenly cowered in fear when he looked at the feather. Lily looked at her in curiosity and Mika just sighed. There's no doubt he'll fear it if he was kidnapped by _that guy._

When the room was mute and no wind dared to even blow, somebody knocked the door and when the house-owner opened it she saw a man in blue, and of which made a certain little boy hide behind the sofa.

"Excuse me, I am from the government's orphanage…" he said.

The words that Dark said suddenly resounded in her mind. _"Be careful about the Government…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter two! Please forgive me for the cliffhanger I did out there… and I know the part with Dark sucks a bit, so please forgive me for it…

Many thanks to:

Those who had reviewed:

-Naito no Megami  
-Fireflower19

Those who had put this story into their favorites:

-The Lantern  
-Marium  
-Fireflower19  
-Naito no Megami

Those who had put this story into their alerts:

-Naito no Megami (personal comment: Wow, very thanks a lot! It seems that you liked this story!))

Honestly, this is a great improvement in my writing career! It's truly wonderful!

And all of those who had read this story! May your patience and kindness be rewarded!


	3. Holy

Woo-hoo! It's chapter 3! I feel really motivated and fired up to continue on writing this fic! Okay, as a request from… actually, people who had kindly reviewed, today we'll meet the ever-popular homicidal blonde- Krad! I know several of you have been waiting for this moment to come- now it has come! Ehm, now I will stop with the hyperbolic actions and formally announce, as put in the first Chapter of this story, that D. N. Angel is © Yukiru Sugisaki and I as the fan-fiction author have no rights upon it. Well, shall we move to the real story?

Note: Chapter 2 has been revised, several points have been improved but actually it doesn't change the story… just the style…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silky blonde hair flowed following the wind that has just blown it back from the impact. A bit brown from the dust was a beautiful white classic-styled robe with gold embroidering on it. A pair of golden, feline eyes gazed sternly at his victim, a muscle-bound man who was already dead from the effect of the suffocation and a pale sign on his neck showed that it was highly pressured. Around the corpse was also a series of dead bodies lying throughout the floor. No one that saw the blonde had lived through that day. Pure, white wings that actually blended perfectly with the falling snow was tainted by the red substance that splashed to them as their owner took all of the souls he saw one by one in a maniacal way. When there was no one remained, he clenched his left fist and banged it into the wall.

"Damn you Mousy…" He cursed, sweating profusely and lacking the ability to keep his breathing stable. "First you go stealing the artworks, then you go sealing us away and now I'm stuck in the body of a mere child…this is all because of you…" he then stood up again and no longer after that what remains was a 12-year old boy who immediately made a run from the place, which is apparently a pub in downtown area. And instead of his dark umber-colored hair, his eyes were a striking gold.

"I will definitely get my revenge…"

**Krad has appeared! And more importantly, promising a revenge for Dark! But how the hell can he control the body as himself?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

'**Holy'**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Excuse me, I am from the government's orphanage…" the man in blue uniform said with a small bow.

Mika practically froze at the moment. Not by the freezing atmosphere which came from outside the house, but from the clash of her memories of encounter with Dark and the fact that in front of her was an officer from the government itself.

"W-what can I do for you, mister?" she asked, trying to act as normal as possible. But everybody already knows, with her stuttered way of speaking, that she was extremely nervous for some reason. Sean hid behind the sofa to conceal himself; meanwhile Lily looked at the man with full curiosity.

"Ah, we're here to look for a certain boy… apparently he had run away from the orphanage" he picked up a roll of paper and showed a photo that's too similar to Sean. Is this person looking for him? Has Sean really escaped from the orphanage… which made him look for shield in her house? But that person told her to be careful about the government… but however sheepish or dream-like that event may be; there was evidence she had seen; no place that dared to hurt a little kid like that could really be a nice place. Meanwhile, when Mika was observing the picture, the man looked sharply at the large mirror on the wall which reflected the full view of the room; including Sean who had been hiding there, a bit oblivious of the fact that he could be easily seen.

"Hmm…" Mika started to practice what her teacher had taught her in the Theater Extra-curricular. "Nope, I don't recognize this face at all" she lied and gently closed the door before the man had any chance to react to her action. After making sure she had locked the door tight, her back slumped on the door in relief. Her breath came in a deep, relaxed one and she immediately reached for her bathroom, and took a nice warm bath, leaving the two of them, Lily and Sean, alone.

The pink-haired girl looked at the sofa where Sean has hidden. He's still there, keeping as quiet and still as a stone, hoping nobody will recognize him. Another look… he's still there. Even after she had poured herself another cup of warm tea from the teapot she hadn't seen this boy move an inch. Hmm, is something wrong with him? She tried to approach him and put her right hand on his shoulder. In her surprise the little kid had a better reflex than anyone she had seen before. She didn't even know when he had grabbed on her arm and squeezed it a bit.

"What do you want" Strangely amethyst eyes stared at her before returning to their sparkly sapphire hue. He quickly recognized that he was grabbing at the older one's arm and released it at once, turning into a nervous stutter. "S-s-sorry!" he gaped and comically flailed his small arms. This would have made Lily laugh if she wasn't extremely curious about the sudden change of personality that has just occurred in the boy. Something's not right about him… and was she imagining about the dark violet eyes she had just seen on his face? Maybe yes, maybe no. there's no definite answer of that question yet. She even wondered at the necessity of letting Mika know about this. Nah, let it be a secret for her to discover.

Mika came downstairs with a frying pan and a slightly wet jacket. This quite amazed Lily, but in the opposite Sean seemed to be touching his nose when he caught sight of the frying pan. Like looking at it brought the pain he had anew. And the wet jacket was a bit suspicious to Lily. Because if she had entered the house correctly the jacket should be hung near the entrance… but it was as if Mika had entered her house through the window. Wait, she can't do it without being able to fly! In the other way, looking at Sean made Mika feel rather strange with his reactions and all, but it's nothing to worry about for her… well, maybe.

"Mika, don't say you slept with a frying pan" she commented and a burst of vein popped on the tangerine-haired teen. Lily almost burst into laughter on the comical act when the other seemed to be fruitlessly trying to ignore the noise when washing the cooking utensil at the same time. Heh, she's sleeping with a frying pan? What kind of ridiculous idea was that? And remembering that… how did she end up in her bedroom anyways?

"Hey, it's Sunday, right?" Mika asked for the obvious. She pulled a key for the stairs and jammed it on her shoulder bag, making sure she had locked the windows and her bedroom door first. "We're going to the church then"

"Good idea" Lily responded as she stood up from the sofa, making the foam inside it expand into its original size. She twirled a key ring as the metal things on it jingled when it hit with each other. "Shall we go then? Luckily I brought my sky-scooter with me"

"But we can't ride it on threesome" Mika said matter-of-factly, which some of ticked her friend off. Sean instinctively clung on her orange shirt and gripped it tight, trying to beg her to go with him.

Mika sighed, was this one of the responsibilities of being a 'big sister'? She then thought it up for a while when suddenly an idea entered her mind immediately. Well, she had to admit that the idea wasn't the most brilliant one, but it was worth trying. She went into the storage room where old things are put after years of not being used, and pulled in a toy tricycle which just fits Sean's size. For the matter of fact, it was once Mika's, and it was apparently the reason it was so girly with all the flower patterns on it. Actually, asking a seven-year to go with that would be a fatal embarrassment for his well-being.

"I don't like the thought of what I think you're thinking, Mika" Lily commented dryly as she shoved the plastic tricycle back to the storeroom, her face red from holding the laughter she was about to let off imagining how Sean would look in a tricycle; perfect. Just, perfect. "That's total humiliation if he was to ride this thing to church"

"O yeah, you're so right!" Mika answered sarcastically, protesting at the other girl's action. She then pointed threateningly at Lily's face, "It's as if you can make a better Idea!"

The two then went on a mental war consisting on glaring at each other creating illusionary sparks between their face as they growled in anger at each other. In a condition like this it's very hard to imagine that they were the closest of friends.

"Sister Mika… Sister Lily…" Sean tried to call on them as they continued on the glaring contest, trying to get the two girl's attention. "I don't think that it's the right time to be fighting each other…"

"You keep out of this, Sean" Mika said still with tone of anger thick in her speech, a bit of growling like a tiger. "You're not going to be involved in this"

"That's right" Lily added, glaring at Sean who practically jumped from his feet and shuddered on the image of demons he saw on the arguing teens. "You're way too young to be involved in this"

Sean wasn't giving up at all. He poked the two of them and trying to hide the tone of mischief from his voice, pointed to the window. "Know what, I think that bus have just crossed this house and we're missing it"

Nah, that old trick he had used a long time ago with his friends in the downtown actually works. Sean had to make a note in his mind to do that if they ever go into a stupid, pointless argument again.

Two girls turned their head in shock. As fast as they can, they put on their anti-slip boots while the little boy followed suit, dashed outside slightly slamming the wooden door and jumped into a wheel-less scooter. Lily grabbed a helm and started the engine- the small vehicle floated 30 cm from the ground and as Mika finished wearing her helm, Lily exclaimed, "We're going full speed to the church! Care not to bite your tongues!"

With a slight roar of machine, the scooter slid on the air, jetting forward with incredible speed. They crossed those crossroads and pedestrian areas until they came before a ramp.

"There's a ramp…!" Sean exclaimed in both enthusiasm and panic, looking at the steep raised road.

"We're jumping through!" the answer came before Lily arched her scooter up violently and sending pulses of shock to her poor victims, the vehicle leapt to the air before she landed on a nearby alley after crossing one or two houses on the flight.

"I always hate riding with you at times like this…." Mika said, gripping the driver to keep herself from falling to the nearby thick layer of snow in the left, and a worn brick wall to the right. Falling would not be a good idea at all especially if they are going past the speed limit of 50 kilometers per hour. Not long after that, she skidded the turn and going full-throttle along the main road, catching the eyes of a police officer which made a chase for them with his own sky-scooter, aiming for both money and maybe even a raise in the ranks by catching her.

"Great job driving, now we even have a police after us" Mika retorted as she looked behind, finding a police riding a heavy-looking blue sky-scooter.

"That police's dealing with the best sky-scooter driver he'll ever see!" Lily shouted back as Mika's retort trying to prove herself, and made a rough spin out on another crossroad, sending snow dust to the police's face.

"…Are we safe?" that simple question escaped Sean's mouth as Lily spied on her back to spot two police sky-scooters after them. Biting her lips a bit, she said something she would really regret.

"I think… not yet"

The driver immediately added her speed to escape the chaser, and she also added some fun bonuses on the road in the form of several mounds of snow created from the wind she had made from going along the road with such velocity. It would need real maneuver skills to avoid them, or a really daring mind to charge at them.

Mika sighed inwardly. Why she had to be stuck with such a 'talented' driver just to have a ride to the church?

As if not enough to end the ruckus, an explosion was invoked behind the three chasing means of transportation, creating an ear-splitting voice and they were forced to stop. A second after the event, several white feathers came stabbing the asphalt and ice layer, then like magic, or it was really magic, the two girls and the polices were made unconscious, leaving only Sean, staring at the sky with anger at what had caused this.

"Krad, come out of there or I'll have to really go after you" He growled as his eyes turned a deep amethyst and an abnormal change went through his body. First his body grew into the size of a seventeen year old teenager, and then his hair grew longer on the front and quite strangely, his clothes also grew bigger in size to fit on him. "I know you're up there!"

"I have long waited for this time, Mousy…" Krad said as he walked in from the smoke. "For the time we can meet and finally fight each other without holding back…" his eyes were a tempting gold and he glared at the other with some kind of lust… a deep desire to crush his arch-rival into bits and pieces.

"As if you ever won against me, Kraddie" the Purple-haired being stared mockingly as a smirk played on his face. This effectively turned the situations for the worse, as a yellow laser was shot and burned the ground upon missing its target. "What? Angry? That's a new nickname I made just for you, you should be happy!"

"As if I will" he said after sending another missing ray of light. "Honestly, I have to laugh at you now… having a seven-year old kid as a vessel?"

"I won't let you mock my new tamer… he's gone through a lot of his age already"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A battle between Dark and Krad re-emerges! How will they survive? And what about Mika and Lily's well-being? Their battle is in the next chapter!**

A/N: so, what about the cliff-hanger? I already loved this chapter and I'm so excited about what my brain will mix up next! Please give reviews if you like, and the button is already at your service!


	4. Street Fight

Well, now it's chapter 4! This story shares a typing schedule with _The World after Dead_, my FFTA2 fan-fiction, so the update may not be so frequent though I'll be able to guarantee an at least one chapter/ month update during normal conditions. Well, please enjoy it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"**Street Fight"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you going to make trouble against me again, Mousy? Not to mention you always did that with me before…" the white, holy-looking angel purred as he drew nearer to the ex-thief. Dark drew back in disgust and looked hatefully at his other half.

"Stop that tone, it totally pisses me off" he ordered, setting a ward of purple aura enclosing the two fainted girls.

"…I always hated your love for these humans" the white one stated. "It's not like trapped with you until the great earthquake tore us apart was not painful enough"

"And why, I think you look just like a priest right now, considering that it's Sunday and all… are you going to give me any more sermons about love and like and blessings and maybe… blood?" this joke led into an agitated angel which sent blasts of golden rays and explosive feathers towards the dodging rogue. Missing their target by about an inch, the attacks hit the aura wall from before, which penetrated the attack successfully.

"I think I will have to take drastic measures on you…" Krad growled, with a ball of golden magic floating in each hand and ready to strike. They would have hit him of only Dark wasn't so skilled at dodging traps and lasers… well, the laser-dodging part proved to be especially useful this time. He lowered his head just in time before a millisecond later the bright light burned the tips of his messy purple hair.

"Whoa, that would hurt!" the ex-thief joked at the attack, making a clown-like sprint all over the place dodging the explosions aimed at him. "You ruined my attractive side, you know"

"Why… You!" the blonde yelled at he flung another piece of projectile at his rival, which instead of hitting Dark's leg as it was supposed to be, burned the ice and asphalt surface of the road instead. Flashes of magic were put into a waste of energy as the purple-haired one effortlessly dodged them and nearing on each step he made to avoid getting into any harm from Krad's attacks.

"You still have to remember, Kraddie" Dark said with that nickname again in purpose to annoy his opposite even more, "That I was a thief and I still haven't forgotten the traps your dear Satoshi had used on me"

And with that as a cue he landed a hard punch on the angel's stomach, failing to throw him off too far because of the wings' weight. Quite a number of white feathers were released from its place from the friction with the ice, littering the white, if not slightly gray road with more white patches on them. He quickly rose up, realizing he wasn't at the advantage in close combat, and ascended into a flight where Dark wouldn't be able to reach him unless he were to release his own wings, which Krad already knew Dark won't be doing. He's way too soft. Especially with such a fragile vessel, he won't even dare to do more magic than setting a ward and casting low-powered offensive spells. Not much more than that, considering the vessel's condition before the fight.

"Come here if you can, Mousy, and fight me fair and square!" Krad bellowed from above and sent more rays of golden light falling from the sky, Dark gritted his teeth knowing this wouldn't be of a fair fight and all, because Sean was too worn out for some extreme magic like summoning wings, that would cost heavily on his body, or dangerous spells that had a good chance of damaging the child's psychological health. All he can do was to try dodging all the spells and wait until he ran out of energy for casting any spells or even trying to levitate on the air without a heavy flap of wings. Dark knew full well that the only bird capable for staying still in the air was the hummingbird and their, Both Krad's and Dark's wings weren't shaped like that bird. To keep still in the air they would have to use magic or keep their wings flapped, which would use a lot of physical energy.

"Why don't you go and try to kill me down here instead?" Dark tried to provoke turmoil inside Krad's psychopathic mind, "Or…" he intentionally paused for the tense, "Are you too afraid to get down here and get the daylight out of me?"

"As if!" Krad immediately dived down to slam the thief. He dived and crashed Dark into hitting his own barrier, choking out blood in process.

Dark stood up again, eagerly waiting for another strike to come at him. More provocative words were chanted to add to the mad blonde's annoyance, and it was successful. The white angel charged towards his enemy with more speed, but was immediately stopped when Dark caught his hands and pulled it hard, making the mass-murderer stop on his flight and taking benefit from the opportunity, pulled the bones of his wings into cracking. Ha! That psycho won't be able to fly any day now. Krad shrieked as the bones were pulled of their respective joints and the wings now hung lifelessly on his back, being no more than a burden on a fight.

"Now I've got the advantage, Krad… You're pretty much defenseless in a close combat if I remember correctly" Dark said before cracking some bones in his arch-enemy's rib cage with a hard smack, making the white angle to topple backwards before balancing once more.

"You'll never beat me that way!" Krad shouted, trying to shoot a missile of energy from his position. He already knew that trying to run wouldn't be any worse because the weight of his wings won't help more than adding a source of pain and a heavy reduction of speed. _Curse you, Dark_. Krad had never changed from his sadistic, egoist, and apparently self-confident (in the wrong way) self, but he knew full well that with continuing the fight like this it won't be long before he was claimed dead. Summoning what power he can get from his own host Krad weaved a magic circle below him with a quill of white feather before disappearing from sight.

"Damn it… he ran away from me…" Dark cursed below his breath before looking back to the orange-haired girl, when the DNA of his began to react to his feelings. The ex-phantom thief smirked. It was the sensation he hadn't got for the past hundreds of years… the sensation he both hated and loved. The one which can't be find in another world or something else. It means that he had to switch places with his host, but the pleasure was not to be regretted…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean woke up in a completely white room, from the ceiling to the floor until even the furniture in the room was a complete white. He was sleeping on a portable bed with short steel railings which was also white and after he looked around better, the place was some kind of a hospital's ward. Well, of course it was a hospital's ward! Where else could he find another place where there were those pillow-packed liquids and the pipes on it…

And apparently they had one stuck on his left arm.

Not realizing it before, Sean went into his own little frenzy trying to pull the thing off which only ended in hurting himself. The thought of having something put inside you might not be frightening if you get sick a lot, but as somebody who never actually goes to a hospital and also having something implanted inside him, it was very, very creepy. Sean shuddered at the memory of being implanted by such an amazing way, and he looked around to analyze his environment a little bit more. There was something missing from the last time he was on the streets... but actually, he had forgotten what it was. He still remembered clearly when the other him and that mental angel had the clash. Whoa, that really was painful getting slammed into a solid wall, and the unending ache he had on his back proved it to not be just a dream children like him would see in their sleep. It was so real, the battle his body felt, yet was so unreal the way that this was supposed to be contained in the old stories the grandpa of the downtown would tell the children every afternoon.

"Che, my life has been ruined since that day…" He complained to himself as he threw a white cotton pillow to the wall, something he shouldn't have done if he was a good kid. Wait, who had said that he was a good kid, after all? Maybe he had acted in front of Mika as a little angel, but that was just an introduction, nothing more serious than that…

"**I think you should be thanking someone for not having your little body ruined…"** somebody scoffed in his head, in such a way that the only person hearing that was pissed right off the bat. Sean looked back to the corner of his mind and retorted to counter it.

"_And whose fault it was for making me had to go through this mess which was entirely made only for you…"_ he complained leaning to the steel railings of his bed. Looking at every side of the room he didn't find anything quite fun to do, and that made him decide that he would have a little chat with the voice inside his head instead to pass out the time. _"And by the way… do you have any clue why we are here?"_

"**Hmm, let me see…"** Dark mumbled a bit, trying to recall what had happened before they had winded up here. **"You got severely battered and knocked off, not to mention several broken bones here and there and damaged spinals due to a spontaneous growth"** he said, so matter-of-factly that it resembles a doctor talking his way to his patients. **"kidding, I had minimized the counter-effects with my own magic, but I really can't deny that you got several broken bones and obviously, lack of nutrition" **the supernatural being smirked, when the host only managed to gape on the blunt fact.

The thought of that really managed to spook Sean off. What, lack of nutrition? That totally explains why he had been feeling so hungry! But just feeling hungry didn't actually help because nobody would actually give him food by only feeling hungry. He had to signal the nurses outside somehow… but how?

"What do I do….?" The child looked exasperatedly on the cream-colored ceiling, which naturally, didn't give the boy any answers. Well, actually, Sean would jump off his clothes if he saw the ceiling forming lips and talk to him.

Meanwhile, Dark was also trapped in boredom for not having anything to do in the past few hours. Choosing to have a little fun with his new host, he slipped in and whispered some annoying words into the boy's ears.

"**Well, you have two choices in this case… you can wait for the food to come, which will be in an hour, or you can have me steal the foods for you"** there was a good reaction for this sentence, and actually Dark was expecting his new host to snap at him like the redhead who was his previous one would always do, but instead the black-haired kid smirked, which apparently chilled the ex-thief down his spine for having seen a kid in such a young age to look like that.

"Well, fine then" Sean chimed happily as his dark blue eyes glinted in glee. And at that very time, Dark went wide-eyed. That sentence was the least expected answer in Dark's thoughts! "Go ahead, I won't try to stop you if it's for our own good; but try not to alarm anyone, okay?"

A playful smile appeared in Dark's mind: he was actually trapped with quite a fun host after all. And his hands were twitching in excitement for his first thieving attempt for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and that… was a chapter done. Please pardon me the mistakes in Sean's age, but I will remind you so you'll know the errors: Sean's age is seven and will be always seven **except **if the years changed in this story. Sorry for the lame battle scenes and once again, if somebody discovers how to lengthen this chapter in the combats and description, I would be very glad and will credit the issuer for the changes.

Thank you very-very much people, I was glad that this story turned out to be the most successful story I had ever made! I can't say how much I went teary-eyed when I read the reviews; people here are nice and I appreciate that^^

**D. N. Angel is © Yukiru Sugisaki** and I am a fan who loves to make strange versions of stories I read.


	5. Flame's Fury

First off, I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY. Due to increase of school troubles, the chapter length will be CUT DOWN into HALF ITS ORGINAL SIZE TO ATTAIN THE FREQUENCY OF UPDATE. So expect only 1000 words per chapter… please forgive me… T.T and the second one was my great thanks for all of you that I can try making a non-romance fic in the middle of this romantic ocean… not that I despise romance, but…

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. N. Angel which is the total copyright of Yukiru Sugisaki.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Flame's Fury**

Sean, after managing to pull up those annoying pipes and its accessories off his hand, got out of his bed in such a skillful way it's not quite convincing for just a seven-year old boy who had just been bed-ridden for several days. His glimmering purple eyes combined with a snide smile scanned the whole area for any signs of nurses taking guard, and after resolving that there were no notable forces to be taken attention to, slipped easily past the first corridors to the men's bathroom nearby.

"Heh, this is a total piece of cake" Dark sneered, which actually would have made the adults in the area shook their head in disapproval for the proper manners little kids should obey, but luckily enough, there were nobody inside at the moment. Peeking back at the hallway the thief-in-boy strode down his way towards the kitchen.

The exact time Sean had disappeared from view, a certain tangerine-haired girl with her pink-head friend got out of the ladies' toilet. Looking among those crowds, Mika rubbed her forehead as she saw what was happening before them.

"I could've sworn that I saw Sean walking towards the cafeteria…" the teen muttered, afraid to say anything, or even decide whether it was real… or just an imagination. She decided to shrug it off considering she hadn't had her share of sleep yet. The only thing she can remember since falling unconscious on the street was Lily's beaten-up sky-scooter, a great damage on the asphalt layers and a totally battered-up Sean, panting and whimpering with scratches and scrapes all over him. They had decided to get him to the nearest hospital so here they were, in the Elizabeth Hospital of Hedon District. It was quite a large hospital with a lot of facilitation, so they thought that they could leave Sean for a while there. Well, considering Lily who had suggested that they get their lunch first before doing anything else.

As fast as she had suggested it, Lily dragged her friend to sit on the brown couch located in the waiting room, just a few meters near Sean's room. Opposed to the freezing cold environment outside, the radiator inside the hospital had been making it so much warmer, making the two girls yawn in response of such a comfortable temperature. If only the spring was here, Mika had promised they would look at the cherry tree… huh? With who? Who had she been promising to go see the flowers?

When the two had not been realizing it, in the machine control room something was going really wrong. The electricity, that was the exact thing, was what had been going out of the norm. At first it was only a small, unnoticeable crackle, and left alone, it totally went out of control, and snapped the radiator system. In the neighboring building, just the east of the building our two heroines were on, there was a booming sound.

"What's that?!" Lily spontaneously jumped up from her half-dozing position and slammed the sliding window open, letting in the extremely cold breeze to enter from the outside world. All she could see was smoke. A great many amount of smoke, enveloping what had been the saint Georgia building of the hospital. What she saw after the smoke had cleared up was that the building was burning, and countless amounts of scream that was blocked by the glass panes before now became audible. Good grief… that was the place for ICU patients! One wrong move and their lives will all go to heaven! Lily coughed a bit after having inhaled the carbon dioxide from the heated flames, and then slammed the window shut to keep more smoke from coming in. The Mary's Building they were in was especially for the children, so having some coughing frenzy here wouldn't be any good. Making the best move possible too keep the whole hospital from panicking, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the firefighters.

"Yes, the firefighters? I would like you to send several of your men here; we're having quite a situation. Yes, the Elizabeth hospital. I want you to arrive in at most fifteen minutes; we have the lives of many people to save" she said firmly on the phone. After getting her desired response, she turned the connection off and immediately turned her head to a clueless Mika.

"Mika, you go get Sean and wait for me in the emergency exit near the toilet, I'll be there soon, because I'm just going to have a look in the Nurses' office" she said, simple and looking calm even though she was really nervous about her plan. She had to do it right; yes. If not, she doesn't even know what would be happening to the patients here. This had to work or else…!

Mika, nodding slightly in response, ran towards Sean's room even though she didn't even know what was really going on. What she had known was that booming sound and the billowing smoke that came inside when Lily had opened the window. Her best bet was that something had just blown up nearby. She reached the room number 476 and opened the door pane…

-----

When the neighboring building had exploded somehow, and sending minor vibrations towards the Mary's Building, Sean nearly toppled backwards from the effects. And suddenly, his head hurt like hell. He can hear the same voice as a fingernail being scratched against a chalkboard; he fell on his knees, dropping the tray of food he had been carrying into spilling on the floor.

"**W-hat is this?!"** Dark seethed, holding his ears tight. His fragile body cannot endure the ear-splitting vibrations anymore, even though nobody had seemed to notice it…

Finally, the boy passed out on the floor, just a few meters near his own room.

"At last, after hundreds of years we had been sealed for no good…

I have found you, the black wings, and for the crime you had done to us…

I will exact my revenge"

-----

**A/N: Yeah, another cliff-hanger… rather strange, isn't it? I really cut down the chapter, but if I found any place where expanding wouldn't have hurt, I'll try.**

**Special thanks again for The Lantern and Marium and for everybody else out there!**


	6. Feeling Nostalgic

Phew, chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait, really. I am currently being chased by errands and that is why I had decided to shorten the chapters into an average 1000 words per chapter. It won't be less than it, though. So don't worry too much about it.

There's the appearance of the canon characters you haven't been expecting before! So please keep your eyes taped! XP

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the marvelous manga of D. N. Angel, and hereby admitted that it rightfully belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.**

-------

**Chapter 6**

**Feeling Nostalgic**

Mika opened Sean's room door a bit roughly, expecting the little kid to still be sleeping in the bed, but it came as the opposite. She didn't find any trace of the seven-year old boy anywhere in his room. What she saw instead was a pillow that had been thrown to the wall, the liquid container hanging on the steel static and the fact that the blanket drooped to one side, clarifying the fact that Sean- who should have been still in that room, had gone out, and that way, pulled off the pipes out of his hand.

They were still new; Sean must not be too far from here! Turning back to the door, Mika, scanned the corridor, and there she found Sean lying unconscious, porridge in front of him.

"Sean!" the teenager called, panicked. What's he trying to do, getting food? When the distance between the two had been not more than just a meter away, a figure suddenly stepped in, parting them. He had light copper for hair color and dark skin, which contrasted with his rather dull, pale lavender eyes.

"Please do retreat" he said, in a completely monotone voice to be precise. He looked to the girl who was getting agitated for this cause. She pointed to the man who was not taller than her.

"Me? Retreat?" she asked, like asking for trouble. She realized that she doesn't have something special like the frying pan she had used about three days ago. And the only hard thing in her possession right now was just her bag and her mobile phone. When the person in front of him doesn't look like he's older than her, but she can feel something different in his eyes. Wisdom and… hidden madness. Yes, that would be the right way to describe the odd feeling she had been having.

"You do not know what kind of danger is in front of you right now" he said again, expression turning a bit grave. Mika tried to ignore him and stepped forward to reach Sean, but she immediately slammed her face to a transparent shield that extended all along the corridor. What kind of joke is this? What is exactly this thing? She tried to bang it with her knuckles repeatedly, only serving to make her hand bleed and spilling the bright red liquid to the pale green-tiled floor. After several failing effort, she finally gave up trying to hurt her hand and tried to solve the problem with a more diplomatic way.

"Please give that boy back to me" She said slowly from outside the magical barrier. "He's my one and only brother, after everything was taken away from me" her tears started to roll down her cheek at this point. "I… I don't have anything more to keep me sane"

Then, silence occurred in that place. There were nobody in that place, only the three of them, and everything was just so tense it could be considered as if someone had just stopped the time itself. The only thing that can prove that the time was still running in a normal place was only the sound of their breathing.

Suddenly, another blast occurred. It was not in that building anymore, but it was from the exact building they had been standing in. Noticing this, the mystery man picked Sean up and started to run towards the emergency exit. Mika tried to give a chase after him, but it proved to be futile. He had just… disappeared. Since the turn into the emergency ladder she had not seen him. Meanwhile the entire building had started to be engulfed in hysteria. Fire from the second floor's radiator had begun to spread to the other floors and people are fighting to get to the emergency ladder. When the hospital was in entire chaos, Lily came near the emergency exit, a megaphone in hand.

"Everyone please pay attention!" she shouted from the large version of the microphone. "Please make a beeline and enter the emergency exit in order!" people at first gave her a cold stare like 'who do you think you are' but realized that it would not be of any good if they kept bunching like they had done, so the people executed the command anyway. They slowly made a straight beeline, in the middle of this, the pink-haired girl spoke again from the megaphone. "Please let the children and seniors to get out first!"

As the mass did so, Lily saw Mika waving a hand to her, with a saddened face and quite a forced smile. Just from this expression and also Sean's absence from beside her she immediately knew that something bad had happened when she was gone.

"I don't want to question it" Lily said, not wanting to make her best friend cry again. She had seen her cry so much these days. No more, she didn't want to see those saddening tears. Wiping the remaining drops of water from her friend's face, she said,

"We're going after him, so don't worry"

-----In the park in front of the hospital----

Dark was the first one to regain his consciousness after the disturbing sound wave had knocked both of them out. Deciding to take a look to his surroundings first, he quietly took control of the other's body. He opened a pair of glowing purple eyes and saw a familiar figure… with that strange light copper hair; he was not an easy figure to miss at all.

"Thank you for helping me…" said Dark in advance, looking to the person's face. A smirk grew on the man's face before Dark spelled the next word, "Argentine"

"Don't sweat it" He replied, looking back at the boy who was also looking at him with a mischievous smile. "Besides… I still had a promise to fulfill from my creator, to take good care of all the artworks that the Niwa clan had stolen before, and that includes you… Dark Mousy, the half of Black Wings…" he stopped momentarily to take a deep breath after speaking in such a long period. "… or now, the sixth type of biological weapon, coded HT-5"

"Don't call me with that name" Dark grumbled, whining as if he was the seven-years old kid he was living in. "That really pisses me off, you know" there was a silence… and then… "And by the way… I think I can walk on my own, thank you"

Argentine put Sean's body on the ground letting Dark who was controlling it to walk free, and he looked up to the flaming building. "This fire's not normal… I can feel a strong magic being played out here…." Dark's purple eyes reflected the blazing flare in front of him, his teeth gritted and his fists clenched.

"And that is, the main reason that I have come here in the first place" Argentine said, still with his strange tune. "There's an artwork that had been released here. Would you like me to go and check? I will be all right, but leaving you inside the flame might just serve to kill your host"

Dark had no choice for this one. He could feel his blood boiling in excitement to deal with yet another artwork after two hundred years of being trapped in nothingness. He would really like to go in, but the only way to get to the source of the magic he had been sensing would be crashing through the window, and for that he would need his wings. Wings… things had been so much easier back then, when Wiz, that little rabbit, was still with him. At those times his host would not have to endure the pain of having the large wings of his rip through their backs.

"I hope Wiz's still here…" Dark muttered, looking at the burning hospital with a look of excitement. But it was futile. Yes, he couldn't cope to hurt his host any more than this. No more, he didn't want his new master to endure even more pain than his age can hold. The only thing he can do now was to sit like a good boy and watch things to be done. How pitiful! But that was the reality, even if it was bitter.

"Oh, he's still here all right," Argentine commented, as Dark's eyes widened in surprise. The lavender-eyed person rummaged to his seemingly endless pocket and pulled out a small bracelet, with a large, bright red ruby embedded into it. It was full of complex engravings and seemingly mystical twirls. And that was, the Ruby Carbuncle. It was also the artwork that had been keeping Wiz about five hundred years ago by this time.

"Go ahead" said Argentine to a very shocked Dark, who was still trembling in a mix of happiness and surprise at that time. "I'm pretty sure that it also misses you"

Dark immediately took the bracelet, and put in on the ground. He carved a circle on the soil around it with a piece of branch, and with it, he caressed the piece of art gently, letting a small amount of his magic to seep inside the bracelet. After that, a flash of red light filled the area inside the circle, and formed the little creature that had been Dark's partner for centuries. It let out a happy "Kyuu" as it jumped into his shoulder and started licking his cheek.

"It's so nice to see you again, Wiz!" Dark gave the little creature a good hug. Then his gaze shifted to Argentine who was looking at the reunion contentedly. The ex-thief's smirk grew and he put Wiz on the ground. "So, you're counting me in?"

"As you wish, then" Argentine replied, and Wiz also gave him a happy "Kyuu". It hopped to Dark's embrace, and turned into a canine with a pair of gigantic feathered wings when he patted his head. He pulled out one of Wiz's feathers and transformed himself with the power stored in it.

"I feel so nostalgic" Dark said as he flew against the sunset before him, straight into the source of all the chaos. Argentine followed below, running in an almost inhuman speed.

**It's Argentine and Wiz, ready to support Dark!  
What awaits them in the depth of the flames? Be sure to wait for the next chapter!**

-----------------

A/n: Never thought I actually made Argentine an important character here… there was actually two versions of this chapter, one being a failure, so I retyped it so there would not be too many OCs involved in the story which was already an AU. So it ended up putting Argentine in -.-; but I loved Argentine, anyways.

Thank you for everyone reading =)


	7. Showtime

It's chapter 7, hooray! I notice that several people at first though t that Argentine would be an antagonist, but no. I like this guy! (Is that EVEN a reason to talk about, huh?) References for the way to write actions are credited to Icey the Fox's **Casualties.** The story really is a wonderful thing.

And also, I would like to announce that all my author activities will be put into a hiatus as my health is constantly going down and the school work keeps increasing heartlessly. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Well, enjoy! =)

**Chapter 7**

**It's Showtime**

In the Mary's building was still a long line waiting to be able to get out of the place. People were trying to go as fast as possible; but as fast as possible would be impossible, as they have to wait for the seniors to come down with the nurses. Mika looked out from the window to look at the scenery outside, but she soon forgot it as she saw a speeding black blur in front of her eyes. The teenager stared to the sky in awe as she caught sight of a certain purple-haired man with jet black wings soaring on the sky. This soon invited a commotion on the park, people shouting and taking their cameras in a sight of what they had called 'a Black Angel'.

Mika tried to get a better look and found that the meant thing was flying low and unto the first floor of the burning building. As fast as human feet can carry all the television and newspaper reporters had all started to stand in front of the building. Meanwhile, he saw a person who she recognized as Sean's captor. Mika looked downwards. She was in the third floor and the hopes would be thin if she were to jump across the height. And what was worse the emergency exit was still chucked up full. But wait, why was Sean not with him?

-----

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Argentine dashed into the burning building, watching the searing flames that came straight from the window that Dark has crashed himself to. A mischievous smile rising on his lips, he ran upstairs and flicked a finger.

Immediately, all the electric accessories except for what had been supporting the lives of the patients were down like they had never existed. The corridors became dark, only relying on the dim sunlight which was covered by the billowing smoke. Chaos erupted at the same time as the lightings went down on them. Those panicked screams were hurting Argentine's head one way or another, but it was for their own good. They wouldn't want the flame to spread more quickly because of some short-circuits, right? Making that as an excuse actually he was having a lot of fun letting his powers run wild. He crossed lines after lines of flame, not getting any damage but slightly burnt clothes.

Dark, in the other hand, was trying to weaken the flame by flapping his wings roughly against the burning windows. Finally getting a hole to go in, he entered the building and traced the flow of magic power into the electrical control room, which doors were locked tight. The time he had stepped in front of the door, the flames suddenly circled around him, as if preventing him to do any movement. Dark stepped back, his anger building up.

"This is what I had hated from classic locks and all…" Dark mumbled, searching around him. "Isn't there any sharp thing for me to use?" Dark can't see quite clearly as his vision was blocked by the smoke and the shimmering of scenes caused by the extreme heat. Not good, not good at all. If he had cared enough for his host, the best move was to stay still. But staying still wasn't really the best part either as the flame will soon reach him in this condition. Good grief, magic- controlled flames from all available possibilities…

Dark flapped his wings as hard as he could, in the purpose of driving off the flames for a short while. Quickly scanning around the corridor, he found a syringe and picked it up, accidentally knocking over a glass container in the process. The exact second as the container broke, a sweet, slightly burning smell evaporated from the floor.

"Darn… ether!" Dark cursed as he immediately covered his nose to prevent himself from inhaling the gas any further. The flame's intensity significantly increased in contact of the flammable chemic. Once more, Dark flapped his wings roughly and managed to get to the door unharmed. He stopped running, only to find his body becoming slightly limp. Darned chemicals… he had always hated the times when his host (and him) caught sickness and he had to deal with these… damned drugs. Forcing his brain not to be affected by the chemical effects, Dark shoved the syringe into the lock's hole, making some twist and turns on the needle before the lock opened itself. Dark kicked the door open, revealing the electrical control room totally jammed, and a red, glowing magic circle on the tiled floor.

Dark tried to force his increasingly numb senses to work, tracing the ominous energy that had been there before. Nothing… the only source of magic he sensed now was only the magic circle below him, that was most possibly controlling the flame.

Making the wisest move possible, Dark plucked a feather from Wiz and made a scratch along the formation. After that, the glow went from a shining ruby to a crimson red before finally the light died down and disappeared to nothing. And before he had realized it, the fire-extinguisher system activated and Dark was showered in water. His wings reversed into its normal form; a small, adorable rabbit which fainted immediately in the effect of the ether it had inhaled earlier. Dark limped next to him, his from turning back to the seven years-old child, and fell asleep from apparently the same reason as Wiz.

I made an epic fail out of this chapter. Once again, since people don't give feedbacks lately, please give what you do think as I won't know my faults if you don't… please review!


End file.
